Welcome to My Nightmare
Summary The DigiDestined, having reunited, enters the Forest Kingdom and decides to set up camp for the night in the TV Forest. Zoe finds some meat apples and half the group searches for more while the others look for firewood. Later, they build a fire and roast the meat apples. Takuya begins to wonder why, when all five of the children have their Spirits, they were unable to defeat . Takuya asks to check his book for anything called a "Beast Spirit" and (with some help from ) finds a hidden page. They learn that there are two forms for each spirit, Human and Beast, but they are still unsure of how to find their beast spirit. Suddenly, a cloud passes over the moon, darkening the area. The tree trunks around them begin to glow and they find that there are TVs in the trunks, allowing them to look into the human world. In one of the tree trunks, Tommy sees his mother. The moon shines again and the images fade. Tommy begins to cry, missing his mother. To cheer Tommy up, Takuya gives him a hot dog flavored meat apple and J.P. does some magic. Tommy briefly leaves the group to get another meat apple from the fire and Bakumon appears and uses Nightmare Syndrome on him. The group goes to sleep while J.P. and Takuya stay up and talk. Takuya says he misses his younger brother, Shinya, and Tommy reminds him of him. Takuya senses that something is wrong and he and J.P. took around to find the source. Koji, who has yet to fall asleep, wonders about the cryptic messages he's received from the from his D-Tector when he hears Tommy sobbing in his sleep, who also wakes Zoe. Tommy has a nightmare about everyone keeping him from seeing his mother and when he wakes up, he falls into a trance and becomes angry at everyone. He spirit evolves into and begins to attack the group. J.P. says that they should spirit evolve to fight Tommy, but the others disagree, so they remain in their human forms and continue to evade Tommy. Koji and Takuya both notice something moving around the area and Koji spirit evolves into . J.P. becomes irritated with Koji for spirit evolving, but Zoe points out that Koji must have a good reason. Takuya then spots Bakumon again and spirit evolves into to attack him. Bakumon attempts to use Nightmare Syndrome against Agunimon, but Takuya manages to shake off the nightmare. Knowing that Tommy must be going through the same thing, Agunimon tries to reason with him and then attacks Bakumon and purifies him. Tommy returns to his human form without memory of attacking the others. Everyone except Koji goes to sleep and Bakumon gives them good dreams. Koji's D-Tector begins to beep, and he is told that his Beast Spirit awaits him. Featured characters (2) * (2) *Bakumon (9) |c5= *Trailmon (Worm) (1) |c9= *'' '' (10) *'' '' (11) *'' '' (12) *'' '' (13) * (16) * (17) * (18) |c11= *'' '' (15) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Other Notes Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes